


【盾铁】回到过去

by Hecateee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Stony - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecateee/pseuds/Hecateee
Summary: ▲复联四怨念产物▲性感美队在线带娃▲盾铁陪伴向
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	【盾铁】回到过去

Steve回到过去后，终于如愿以偿地和Peggy跳了一支舞。但漫长的岁月已经让他放下了那份执念，另外一个人的身影总是出现在他的眼前，占据了那颗曾被冰封的心。

此时的Steve正看着Howard焦急地在产房门口走来走去，嘴里还时不时在念念叨叨地说些什么。

随着时间一分一秒地流动，Howard终于停了下来，坐到了Steve的旁边：“cap，你说如果是个男孩叫什么名字比较好？之前有个人让我在仔细考虑一下，虽然我不知道为什么要把这件事情放在心上，可能是因为那个人给了我一种莫名的熟悉感。”

Steve眼中的笑意藏不住，但很快又装模作样地板起了脸：“再考虑一下吧，这可不是一件小事。”

Howard突然猛的拍了一下Steve，似有星辰从眼中流过：“Tony，就叫Tony怎么样！Tony Stark，他肯定会是个出色的孩子。”

话音未落，一阵清脆的啼哭声就从屋内传来。

产房的门刚一打开，Steve和Howard就一起冲了过去。Steve仗着自身优势先一步把那个小婴儿抱在怀里，怀里的小家伙眨了眨眼睛，哭声渐渐停止。他伸出小手指了指Steve，焦糖色的大眼睛里面写满了好奇。Steve小心翼翼地用指尖轻触，可小Tony却丝毫不给面子，哇地一声又哭了出来。

Howard心疼地从Steve抢过小Tony，在怀里摇了摇：“cap你注意一点儿，这可是我们Stark家的孩子，你刚刚都把他吓到了。”

在此之后，Steve就长期赖在了Howard家里，美名其曰是Howard太忙了，所以他来照顾Tony。

“Tony，不要动那个，很危险。”

“Tony，不可以坐在盾牌上然后从高处滑下来，这样很危险。”

“Tony，不要哭啊。给你玩，给你玩，但是只能玩这一次。”

“我就说很危险吧，是不是很疼？下次不可以再玩了。”

那么小Tony会说的第一句话是什么呢？

当然是“uncle Steve”。


End file.
